bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/My One-Year Anniversary in Brave Frontier Wiki!
Oh boy... where do I even start? Even after one year of joining Brave Frontier Wiki, I'm still struggling to think of something? What's that? Introductions? How did I start? Ah, okay. Ready for story time? Before Playing Brave Frontier I finally got my hands onto mobile gaming when I got an iPod Touch 5 for my birthday on June 19, 2013. It gave me a variety sense of playing more games out there rather than just playing Pokémon competitively online or Minecraft on the countless amount of servers I joined in. With a built-in App Store, I got to take a look at the diverse selection of apps to download on my iPod, something I could not experience in the past with a Nintendo DS being my latest gaming system. Intrigued by the games that my brother played on his iPod Touch 4 (which was quite hilarious considering he got his iPod much earlier than I did), I downloaded one of the games that my brother used to play: D.O.T Defender of Texel. I got hooked into that game since I was able to interact and play with other players around the world. But then, a new mechanic was introduced in that game, causing players to spend more and more money to reach even the top rankings. This made me lose interest in the game slowly as I did not want to go P2P. When I Picked Up Brave Frontier It was one day during school orchestra class and I saw one of my friends playing on his phone. It was a peculiar game in which I felt was somewhat of a ripoff of the classic Final Fantasy games, which I adored in middle school. I somewhat shrugged it off for a little while until I found some Youtubers playing the same game that my friend played. I managed to find the name of that game, which was Brave Frontier. I took a trip to the iTunes App Store and typed in Brave Frontier into the search engine. I installed the game and waited for the patch to fully download, which was around 10 minutes since it was one of the first patches. And there I was. On January 21, 2014, I went on a journey with Karl, Seria, and Tilith. Playing Brave Frontier Having no idea what to do in the game, I chose Vargas as my starter. My first Rare Summon unit was Captain Mega. I went playing Brave Frontier for the entire day that day. I had so much fun in the game that I just did not know when to stop playing. That's until... I ran out of energy. WHAT A SHAME! Oh well, I finally went to sleep at that time. Perfect timing since it was 11 PM. Ah, enough rambling. I continued to progress through the game, logging in every single day. I did not have to worry too much about energy since the energy fill rate was 10 minutes per energy at that time. I made sure to time my questing periods right since I wanted to use each and every bit of energy wisely. I finally got to St. Lamia's final stage with Maxwell featured as the final boss, or, in fact, the final boss of the current game version at that time. It was also during the time that Maxwell was referred as a male character. During my first run, I got hammered quite hard, not knowing about Maxwell's Endless attack that occurs every five turns. I managed to find Brave Frontier Wiki to look up Maxwell's attacks. For Brave Frontier being a mobile game, I didn't expect much from it, but the wiki was extremely informative with what they provided. Though, it did lack important data such as buff effects, Drop Checks, BB costs, etc. Though, to be fair, datamining the game wasn't a thing until much later. I stuck around for a bit as a lurking anonymous user, not commenting on anything mainly because I didn't really need any advice to ask for. Before Joining Brave Frontier Wiki Because I got to a point in the game where I was finished with all of the content available, I got rather bored. So, for a few months, I decided to study how article pages were made and how they were formatted. Of course, this was done as an anonymous user. I made no contributions before I started my Wikia account as I still had very little knowledge of how Wikia worked at that time. Then, I took a look at some blogs that users posted. Since the blog posts could be anything you want posted, I gained a good understanding of how the system worked. I learned to never make new pages unless it was about the game's official mechanic. Though, I always thought to myself as to what would happen if I started helping people. Most of the blog posts in the wiki at that time involved squad advice, Trial help, etc. However, I actually laid low since I still felt rather insecure about how I would be of any use to the wiki. If I wanted to make a Wikia account, I wanted to contribute, which didn't seem like a possible thing when I first thought of it. Joining Brave Frontier Wiki All because I didn't want to feel like an outsider in the wiki as an anonymous user, I finally came to a conclusion and made my Wikia account on February 23, 2015. The first ever edit I made was a comment on SeraphAzael's blog (which can be found here. On the first day, I felt I did some good just by making that one comment. However, I wanted to do more than just commenting. On February 27, 2016, I decided to create unit reviews called Unit Spotlights. Because Luka came out around that time, I decided to make her my first test subject for my Unit Spotlights. I got some good criticism out of making my first ever blog post. If you're wondering where that is, it can be found here. I continued to cultivate a variety of acquaintances along the way by taking a trip through more blog posts and forum threads around the wiki, mainly for fun. I limited my Unit Spotlights to new units only just to get used to the overall environment of the wiki. The Legacy of the Unit Spotlights Fei's 6* form came out around a few weeks later, which meant a Unit Spotlight I had to do. I decided to make his Unit Spotlight and get some feedback. I did well with Luka's Unit Spotlight, so I wanted to continue the trend. Looking at the comments in Fei's Unit Spotlight, it's like they wanted me to do more. So, I opened up to many more units that I decided to make Unit Spotlights out of pure fun. I started to become relatively known within the wiki, which kind of surprised me to some extent. I did not expect these Unit Spotlights to carry me so far throughout the wiki and I never thought they could help a good audience of people. It was to the point where I had to create a blog that lists all of my Unit Spotlights to allow easier navigation and access to a certain unit that people want to read up upon. I was truly grateful for what the wiki community provided me. The Lounge Chat On April 21, 2015, I decided to join chat. In actuality, I was rather shy at first, even somewhat scared and afraid. Of course, like any other newcomer in the chat should do, I read the rules thoroughly for a good half-hour to soak in everything that is necessary to keep myself alive in the Live Chat. Overall, by the end of the day, it really wasn't all that bad. I survived not getting banned that day and all parts of being skeptical seemed to work out quite nicely. In fact, I had lots of fun on my first day of entering the Brave Frontier Chat Lounge. I even got a chance to raid with KandD GSE Andy, which was quite awesome. Continued Wiki Activity I continued my activity around the wiki. I started getting more and more messages on my Message Wall, asking for squad advice and such. It even extended out to making myself available on LINE and Skype, which made my wiki experience much more fun. And then came my birthday on June 19, 2015. Wanting to make it even more special, I decided to hold a Q&A session as a blog post and I was absolutely amazed by the end of the day. I ended up with over 100 comments on that blog and people continued asking me more and more questions even when it wasn't my birthday, which made me tear up a slight bit. Even D Man o3o made a sprite of Zelnite with a combination of different parts taken off of other unit sprites to make it cooler. Road to Becoming Chat Moderator? Later, I imagined what it'd be like to become a chat moderator. As much as I wanted to become one, I did not want anyone to know about becoming one, mainly because I did not know if I was qualified enough to become one. However, I did reach far without having a single ban record, which rather surprised me since I always had the fear of being banned at the very beginning. One day, D Man o3o messaged me about a wiki he created known as Retimo Adventure Wiki. Introducing me to the game, D Man o3o promoted me to Admin status on that wiki to help out. Though, we were not too much into that wiki due to the loss of interest into the game. One day when I entered chat, I noticed there were no moderators around and I already saw chaos in the chat. Because of this, I wanted to report the issues to the moderators. Since Yap was online a few hours later, he decided to message me and appoint me to become a chat moderator. Thus, I was honored to take the position and I was ecstatic to receive that promotion. Side note here: I'm probably going to receive some comments from here and there regarding chat issues, but do note that it is completely NOT biased-based. I know that this has been quite prevalent in the chat and even in some side conversations that I can observe from myself, but there is always two sides of the situation that can be looked at. Side note done. Becoming a Discussions Moderator There really wasn't much to this story. Though, it was thanks to the Wikia Staff who increased the usability of Discussions Moderators since they can modify or delete comments even outside the Forum itself, which allows moderation in the comment section. Now Welp, here I am, One-Year Old Wikian Linathan. I would love to thank you all for enjoying the content that I put out for one whole year and for talking to me whether it'd be through LINE, Skype, or the Live Chat itself. It was truly an experience and I cannot wait for another year to come. I will continue to contribute to the wiki and give back to the community for what it already provided me. One whole year, Brave Frontier Wiki... and now, with the past gone past, I look forward to some new things coming to the wiki. I thank you all for being the most awesome people out there. Can't thank you all enough for what you've done. Category:Blog posts